Tales of Estel: Estel and Aranarth
by Tirnel
Summary: Estel in Rivendell recieves a puppy. Takes place in two times: Estel at 8 and Aragorn in his frist 6 yrs as a ranger..about 21 to 23 yrs old. number 2
1. Estel and Aranarth

**Estel and Aranarth**

:Some of the OC's by Siobhan and Cassia from Mellon Chronicles (www.aragorn-legolas. Those characters belong to them and they get credit for them. Also, my elvish is poor and structure of some sentances may be wrong, so forgive me. All tranlastions will be posted after story.: Rated PG for battle sequences and angst. I also forgot to mention that I get no credit for any of Tolkien's belongings. As one fellow writer put it, "I sold them all for chocolate." :

"_Man run, Ada_!" Estel jumped into Lord Elrond's lap and gave him a big hug.

"_Man run, Estel. What are you up to hi run_?'

"_Moranuen and I are going for a walk in the gardens_."

"_Okay, but we must get our studies done_." The 8 year old nodded his head in agreement and jumped down. He ran over to where Moranuen was waiting for him.

"_Tul, Mora_!" Estel grabbed Mora's hand and pulled him towards the doors that awaited them. "_Pella vana hi sinome. Hi loth im ve. Vinya nayes_?" Estel pointed at the small golden flower.

"_Lothorienello nayes. Esse Elanor nayes. I vana Galadriel gave them to us to plant in our garden_." Moranuen than remembered that Elrond had recieved a letter from his daughter and he had yet to give it to him. He, excused himself from Estel's prescence and left the child alone. The little one wandered about aimlessly. He came to the stables where Thoronmegil ang Anorgil were trying to restrain a wild stallion.

The white horse reared and whinnied. Estel watched from a distance as the two Nolders restrained the stallion into a stall and left. As soon as they were out of sight, the mischievious little boy ran into the stables. Slowly, he approached the stallion with his hand outstretched. Anorgil remembered he forgot to put away the horse brushes and was returning.

The stallion grunted and cantered a little to the side. He was just a few inches away, when his wrist was graabed by Anorgil, who pulled him away. "_Estel_, _what do you think you are doing? You could have gotten seriously hurt. You know you are not allowed in here by yourself. You are lucky I am not going to tell your ada_." Estel bowed his head. Anorgil continued softer, "_Now go on and get to your studies._" The boy walked shamedly back into the house. He walked past the painted walls and into Elrond's study. He dragged his feet over to a big chair and plopped down into it.

"_Estel, ion nin le man_?" Elrond knelt down in front of the boy.

"_Man nan_". He kept his eyes downward. Elrond nodded his head and stood up straight. He picked up a book off of the desk and handed it to Estel.

"_Teluvar i parma ar the we will have a quiz over it, allright_?" A silent nod was his reply. Elrond sat back down in his chair and resumed with the letter he was writing. He signed, sealed, and addressed it. "_Celboril_," the servant entered, Elrond handed the letter to Celboril, "_and bring us some tea as well_."

"_I shall send the letter straight away, hir nin_." He bowed and smiled and shut the door behind him. Elrond smiled back. It has been some years since he saw his daughter. With this letter, he was hopeful to see her soon. His twin sons were expected home today. He was hoping to surprise Estel with this news later, but he needed to cheer the boy up. "_Your gwadors are coming home today_." Estel looked up from his book, his face all aglow. That did the trick.

Estel and his ada were standing on the porch awaiting the two. They came across the stone bridge and dismounted. They were met with a tackling hug with a flash of dark hair and a short figure. "_'Dan! 'Rho! I missed you so much_!"

They laughed, "_We missed you too."_

_"We brought you something._" 'Rho let out a whistle and a little puppy came running up to the trio. Elrond's brow went up. The little boy's laughter lit up the valley as he scooped down and picked up the little brown and black dog.

"_Celboril is not going to be very happy about this_," Elrond crossed his arms. More laughter elicited from the boys, "_So what are you going to call him, Estel?"_

_"I am going to call him...Aranarth."_

The wise elf picked up the child, "_A vana esse nayes_."

End chapter one

Qquenya, Ssindarin, O/B orc/black speech

Aranarth- "King of the Realm".S

Man run- "Good sunrise or morning."S

...hi run- "...this morning."S

Moranuen- OC created by Siobhan and Cassia

Tul- come!S

Pella vana hi sinome. Hi loth im ve. Vinya nayes?- "Beyond beauty this place is. This flower I like. New is it?S"

Lothorienello nayes. Esse Elanor nayes. I vana Galadriel...- "From Lothlorien it is. Name Elanor it is. The fair Galadriel..."S ("Esse" Q)

Anorgil- "Sunstar" S OC created by me.

Thoronmegil- "Eaglesword" S OC created by me.

Estel, ion nin le man?- Estel, my son thou good?" meaning "are you okay?"Q

Man nan- "Good I am".Q

Teluvar i parma ar...- "Finish the book and..."Q

Celboril- OC created by Siobhan and Cassia.

..hir nin.- "my lord"

A vana esse nayes.- "and (a) beautiful name it is."

Radbug- O/B an orc name I got from a book entitled The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-Earth by Ruth S. Noel.

Edhil- "elves" S


	2. Some years later

some years later

"_Aranarth_," the old dog cantered up to his master's side, "_man huan_." The full grown man and his companion were journeying the land. Three years ago, he had learned of his heritage. Now he traveled the wilds with the rangers. There was a man near the Ettenmoors suspected of orc breading. Aragorn was sent to check it out. He climbed to a ridge that over looked the land beneath where the man operated. Aranarth let ut a low growl. He hated orcs with a passion. "Sssshhh!" Aragorn quietly hushed his friend. Aranarth looked over at him and than back at the orc breadind ground. He let out a soft wimper.

"No, not yet." Aragorn stared down at the abominations, not noticing that Aranarth was creeping down the side of the ridge. "_Tul, Aranarth, we must tell the others_." He looked around frantically for his friend. Then he saw him. "_Aranarth_!" he cried as loudly as he could without alerting the orcs. The friend stopped and looked back. "_We'll get them later, tul_." after a last look at the filth, he high-tailed it back to his master.

They set out to the nearest encampment which was fifty miles northeast of the Weather Hills. The men gathered around as they entered the camp. "Well..?" asked Halbarad.

"Suspicion confirmed. Our good friend Radbug is breading them like crazy. He's got at least one hundred already."

"What do you think we ought to do?"

"Well...We can gather as many of our men as possible. Also the elves. Elladan and Elrohir will be almost too happy to help us destroy these demons. Using a ghost strategy we should be able to destroy most of the creatures before they figure out what is happening." The men started smiling. A ghost strategy was where they would quietly and quickly kill off the orcs one by one without being seen. They would surround the area. All of them would be camouflaged to the surrounding. Some of the men would sneak in and silently surprise the enemy. By the time they would be noticed most would be dead and they would have the upper hand. It was a favourite technique among the rangers. The less casualties the better.

The sun was setting. The men of the west and the _edhil_ prepared themselves for the upcoming battle. The sun went behind the horizon, the men and elves closed in. Aranarth waited eagerly by his master's side. They were on the outer ring. In what seemed all to short of time they were being called in. Aragorn and Aranarth ran along the outer edges. He was to take care of Radbug. He positioned himself behind a craig in the rocks and aimed his arrow at the doorway to where Radbug was to be.

Radbug, as soon as he knew what was happening, was making his escape out the back way. He knew he was a coward and did not care. He was just supposed to make the creatures. Now, they were being destroyed and he would be too if he did not leave. He ran as fast as he could towards the Misty Mountains. His destination was Dol Guldor. He was unaware that his evil master had been flushed out of there thirteen years ago.

Aranarth was not taking anymore of the wait. He jumped out from the rocks and ran inside, Aragorn followed. Aranarth followed the scent. They came around in front of him. Radbug came to face with Aragorn's arrow.

"Wha'sup? Going somewhere Radbug?" Radbug drew his sword, "Put it on the ground." Aranarth jumped onto Radbug. The sword was knocked out of his hand. The two wrestled while Aragorn tried to get a clear shot. Radbug pulled out a knife and thrust it into Aranarth's chest. Aranarth went limp. Radbug pushed the dead off of him and stood up. Aragorn had lowered his bow in shock. He swiftly drew his sword and caught Radbug's blade with his own.

"Aaaww, did I kill your little friend?" he spat at the prince. Aragorn filled with rage and struck at Radbug. Radbug dodged the blow and met Aragorn's sword with his. He put his face up close to Aragorn's, "My apologies friend." Aragorn's elbow struck Radbug in the face fullforce. Radbug stumbled backwards and Aragorn's blade went through his middle.

"My apologies, _friend_." Radbug's body fell to the ground and Aragorn rushed to the side of his true friend. "Aranarth.." He was indeed dead. Aragorn wept for his beloved friend. He picked him up and carried him back to the rest of the group. The buried him in Rivendell and erected a statue over it with a message that read, "Aranarth: a most beloved and loyal companion. 2939-2954 died gloriously in battle."

_I Met_

Qquenya, Ssindarin, O/B orc/black speech

Aranarth- "King of the Realm".S

Man run- "Good sunrise or morning."S

...hi run- "...this morning."S

Moranuen- OC created by Siobhan and Cassia

Tul- come!S

Pella vana hi sinome. Hi loth im ve. Vinya nayes?- "Beyond beauty this place is. This flower I like. New is it?S"

Lothorienello nayes. Esse Elanor nayes. I vana Galadriel...- "From Lothlorien it is. Name Elanor it is. The fair Galadriel..."S ("Esse" Q)

Anorgil- "Sunstar" S OC created by me.

Thoronmegil- "Eaglesword" S OC created by me.

Estel, ion nin le man?- Estel, my son thou good?" meaning "are you okay?"Q

Man nan- "Good I am".Q

Teluvar i parma ar...- "Finish the book and..."Q

Celboril- OC created by Siobhan and Cassia.

..hir nin.- "my lord"

A vana esse nayes.- "and (a) beautiful name it is."

Radbug- O/B an orc name I got from a book entitled The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-Earth by Ruth S. Noel.

Edhil- "elves" S

In honour of my dog Mackey. A minature Dobi., Manchester mix who died at tender age of 2 years from unknown causes. December 13, 2003 - July 29, 2006.


End file.
